


[Podfic] This Night

by Niko_Podfic (Niko)



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko/pseuds/Niko_Podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of This Night, by takadainmate</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>After episode 13, there is the night. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] This Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21631) by takadainmate. 



**Title** : This Night  
**Author** : takadainmate

**Fandom** : Tiger & Bunny

**Genre** : Episode postscript, hurt/comfort  
**Length** : 38:18

**Read by** : Niko  
_(Cover art just by me, too.)_

[MP3 Download ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/x27jblt1k5zkl92/%5BTiger_%26_Bunny%5D_This_Night-mp3.zip)

[Podbook Download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ik3r7dkj53b84t4/%5BTiger_%26_Bunny%5D_This_Night-m4b.zip)


End file.
